Samcedes
by AMD2012
Summary: Mercedes e Sam. Spoilers do epi 2x20!


**N/A: Aviso contem spoilers da segunda temporada.**

**N/A2: já faz tempo eu queria escrever algo sobre a Mercedes, minha personagem preferida. Depois do episódio de ontem não consegui dormir e escrevi essa one-shot. Espero que gostem...**

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones, Blackdiva que adora tênis e moda street urbana. Filha do meio de um dentista com uma consultora de vendas, Mercedes não é uma garota como as outras. A começar pelo nome, sim ela tem nome de um carro, mas também significa dar graças em latim. Seu corpo está fora dos padrões, por que vestir um número 38 está fora de cogitação e francamente sobra gostosura em corpinho tamanho... Para quê saber o tamanho? Alguém tem alguma coisa haver com isso? Voltando ao raciocínio, Mercedes passa longe do que se espera de uma garota comum. Ela adora os Lakers (time de basquete), além de achar o Lebron James (jogador da NBA) um gato. Dona de uma voz inconfundível, mas nunca 'ganha' os solos nas competições. Sensível, sincera, amiga, delicada, boa ouvinte, é o tipo de pessoa que se quer ter por perto, pois só de estar em sua presença o dia torna-se melhor. Sua vida amorosa também não é das mais agitadas ou como já disse antes comum.<p>

Seu primeiro interesse amoroso no Mackenly foi Kurt. Kurt era gentil, a achava linda, amava moda e escutava de fato o que ela tinha pra dizer. Decepção a principio, mas Kurt tornou-se seu melhor amigo depois de revelar ser gay para ela. Depois de assimilar que o garoto de quem gostou era gay, veio o badboy. Noah Puckerman era o típico badboy que aparecia nas serie de Tvs: charmoso, dono de um sorriso lindo e lábia irresistível. Quando o garoto com moicano demonstrou interesse nela, ela sabia que não era de graça, as coisas não funcionam assim para Mercedes Jones, talvez para Quinn ou até Rachel, mas não para ela. Não que ela não tivesse gostado e tirado proveito da situação. Pense bem, ela estava nas Cheerios, o uniforme por si só já dava certo status a quem estivesse usando, era divertido apesar da Sue ser uma controladora maníaca por perfeição. Mercedes estava subindo na cadeia alimentar do corpo estudantil, e por conseqüência ficou mais visível, o que incluía atrair alguns olhares masculinos para ela. Apesar de breve o affaire com Puck rendeu bons frutos, ela sabia agora tudo que não queria num próximo relacionamento.

Musica era o que movia Mercedes e ela não podia negar que chorava quando assistia à comédias românticas, o que a fazia lembrar de sua vida amorosa. Tudo bem estar solteira e isso não incomodava a Black diva, mas suas opções eram escassas. Kurt bem que tentou arrumar um encontro para a amiga, Anthony Rashad era o nome dele, jogador de futebol americano, belo moreno com sorriso tímido. Será que seria assim durante toda a sua vida? As pessoas julgando sua aparência e determinando com quem ela deveria ficar? Por que, nada contra o Anthony, mas será que era pedir demais que suas opções fossem um pouquinho maiores? Quer dizer que ficar com o Anthony era a coisa esperada a se fazer? Por quê? Por que os dois eram negros, ou por que os dois amavam hip-hop? Mercedes até deu uma chance para o rapaz, Anthony era gentil e carinhoso, mas não tinha presença. Toda diva precisa de um homem que a acompanhe, suporte e atenda suas necessidades, definitivamente Anthony não era esse cara.

Azimo, brutamontes sem cérebro do time de futebol, também fora um dos interesses amorosos da fashionista. Durante uma festa, quando ainda estava no ensino fundamental, na oitava serie para ser mais precisa, Mercedes foi desafiada a beijar Azimo num jogo de verdade ou conseqüência. Ela nunca contou a ninguém, mas aquele foi seu primeiro beijo. O beijo foi estranho e molhado, sim molhado por que o garoto babava mais do que Dougue, seu cachorro, e enfiou a língua dele sem pedir licença, pode soar estúpido, mas ela esperava ouvir os anjos cantando ou sentir borboletas voando em seu ventre e tudo que sentiu foi nada, absolutamente nada.

O ponto alto de sua trajetória amorosa ou deveria se chamar tragédia amorosa? Foi na semana do Baile do segundo ano do Mackenly. Todos super animados para dançar com seus pares e ela não tinha ninguém. Mercedes estava Forever Alone, seria pedir muito que só uma vez alguém olhasse para ela e a enxergasse como uma garota desejável? Não só como a dona da voz de arrepiar, não só como mais uma menina do clube do coral gorda, não só como a ouvinte que parava tudo o que estava fazendo para dar atenção aos amigos. Mercedes merecia muito mais do que o mundo lhe oferecia. O professor do glee club entrou na sala e anunciou a novidade: eles teriam que cantar no baile. O comentário feito por ele foi o pior de tudo. _"Nos vamos organizar isso de forma que todos vocês tenham tempo para dançar com seus acompanhantes"_ disse ele. Mercedes pediu licença e saiu pela porta. Quando Rachel, que passou a ser uma boa amiga apesar da rivalidade entre as duas, veio em seu socorro saber se estava tudo bem, ela desabou.

- Eu sei que você também não tem um acompanhante para o baile. – falou Rachel.

- Eu sei que falo bastante sobre não precisar de um homem, e eu não preciso. Eu só queria que alguém tivesse me chamado para ir ao baile. – Mercedes para um instante e fecha a porta de seu armário. - Eu quero o vestido, o garoto, e o maldito enfeite de pulso.

- Alguém... Alguém ainda pode te convidar. – disse Rachel tentando em vão animar a outra garota.

- É esse sábado. Sabe? Eu só queria ser a cinderela. Só por uma noite. Uma noite em que um garoto olhasse para mim debaixo daqueles babados ridículos e me dissesse: "Você está tão bonita" E ai pegasse minha mão e me tirasse para dançar. Não era assim que deveria ser o baile?

- Você não vai para o baile sozinha. – Rachel pronunciou com convicção. – Você vai comigo. – continuou ela.

- Isso é deprimente.

- Eu tenho um plano. – conclui Rachel.

O plano da aspirante a estrela da Broadway era incomum. As duas convidariam Sam para levá-las ao baile e ser o acompanhante das meninas.

- Mercedes e eu temos uma proposta para você. – Rachel começou falando.

- Nos estávamos pensando se você não gostaria de ir ao baile com a gente. – disse Mercedes.

- Algo como um encontro a três, mas não de um jeito pervertido. – acrescentou Rachel.

- Isso é legal, mas eu não tenho como levar uma garota para o baile. Como é que vou levar duas? – falou ele.

Rachel pegou as notas empilhadas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o loiro.

- É o nosso orçamento para o baile.

- Você vai ter que pedir emprestado um terno do seu pai. E nos vamos comprar vestidos de 5 dólares na Goodwill e fazer nossos próprios arranjos com as flores do jardim da minha mãe. –disse a blackdiva.

- E nos podemos caminhar até o baile e então usar o que sobrou para o Buffet de massas especiais do Breadsticks. – disse Rachel. – mas os vinte que sobraram não é caridade, é um empréstimo. – concluiu a mais baixa.

- Então você vai com a gente? – Mercedes pergunta.

- Seria uma honra. – disse ele comum meio sorriso.

Os três se abraçam e Mercedes sente uma energia boa emanar do garoto. Abraçar Sam foi bom.

~S~M~S~M~S~M~S~M~

_POV Mercedes_

Aqui estou eu me arrumando toda para o baile. Um vestido elegante cor de groselha. Olho-me no espelho mais uma vez. "**Tudo bem acho que está bom assim**." Vou caminhando até a varanda, Sam está me esperando junto com Rachel.

- Boa noite, senhorita Jones. – disse Sam pegando minha mão beijando as costas da mão direita com seus lábios. **"Começou bem, perfeito cavalheiro, espero que continue assim"**

**- **Boa noite. Então vamos?

- Não ainda. – disse minha mãe. – Quero um foto para registrar esse momento. – falou erguendo a máquina fotográfica.

- Mãe, eu já tirei as fotos, agora nos temos que ir. – falei antes que ela começasse a sessão de fotos.

- Mercedes nós podemos esperar o Jesse está no carro e...

-Não precisa, a gente já vai. – falei fechando a porta.

O caminho até o Mackenly foi rápido devido ao curto trajeto. O ginásio estava irreconhecível, todo enfeitado e colorido. Os primeiros membros do ND a se apresentarem foram Sam, Puck e Artie. Friday foi divertida, apesar da ironia de ser sábado à noite, não sexta. Acho que os meninos sentem saudades da banda Experiencia Justin Bieber, por isso se reuniram de novo. Rachel veio logo em seguida para cantar uma balada**. "Musica lenta não! Eu não quero passar por todo o constrangimento de ficar sentada enquanto todos dançam coladinhos na pista."**

- Mercedes? – ouvi sua voz me chamar. Levantei o rosto em sua direção.

- Sim. – respondi. Ele me pegou de surpresa mexendo no arranjo de flores no meu pulso direito.

- Eu só queria te dizer o quanto você está linda. – Parei por um instante. **"Rachel você me paga, não acredito que ela contou para ele" – **Você gostaria de dançar? –** "É oficial, a Rachel está morta. Mas só depois de dançar com o Sam, claro!"**

- Eu adoraria. – respondi.

Nós estamos dançando! OMG! Era tudo que eu queria e não sabia. Sam é muito fofo e até charmoso mesmo com sua gravatinha country. Ele está com as mãos na minha cintura, eu com as minhas em seu pescoço. Ele está se aproximando, olho dentro daqueles olhos e me perco antes de ele selar nos lábios. Sabe quando, os anjos cantam e fogos de artifício explodem no céu? É assim quem me sinto depois do beijo.

- **oel ngati kameie **(eu vejo você). – falou ele.

- **oel ngati kameie **(eu vejo você). – disse.

- **srake fnan ngal lì'fyati leNa'vi**? (Você sabe falar Na'vi?)– perguntou ele

- Sim.** ftia oel lì'fyati leNa'vi nì'o' nìwotx** (estudar Na'vi é divertido pra mim)– respondo. E ele abra aquele sorriso pra mim.

- **tìyawr ngaru** (concordo) – respondeu ele.- **txokefyaw** **za'u nì'eng**. (então temos algo em comum)

- Acho que sim. – falei.

Blaine, Tina e Brittany começaram a cantar. Eu e Sam continuamos no nosso ritmo e pouco depois nos já estávamos dançando como robôs.

~S~M~S~M~S~M~S~M~

_POV Sam_

"Pelo menos com Ela eu não preciso me preocupar com o que não fazer para agradá-la."

Beijar a Mercedes foi algo sem igual, o clima, a música. **"Tenho que agradecer a Rachel depois, sem ela nada disso teria acontecido." **Mercedes é linda, agradável e ainda fala na'vi! Estou sonhado? Acabei de descobrir que quero saber mais sobre ela. Como fui tão cego ao ponto de não enxergar que a garota dos meus sonhos estava bem na minha frente?

Cedes e eu começamos a sair depois do baile. Como eu disse, queria conhecê-la melhor. E adorei descobrir que ela ama Avatar tanto quanto eu. Que sua risada é contagiante e ilumina todo o ambiente. Que ela gosta de bolinhos de chuva no café da manhã. Que ela era nerd, tanto quanto eu. Sim, Mercedes Jones, minha namorada era nerd! Mas não conta pra ninguém não. Quer dizer sobre ela ser nerd, por que sobre o namoro ainda é segredo. Nem ela sabe, ainda. Vou pedi-la agora, me desejem sorte!

~S~M~S~M~S~M~S~M~

Pov narrador

Sam caminha tranquilamente pelos corredores do Mackenly, entra na sala do coral. Mercedes já tinha chegado, ele se senta ao seu lado, ela olha para ele com canto dos olhos. **"Nos não combinamos de manter segredo?" **pensa ela** "Mas é tão bom sentir você junto a mim." **O resto do clube chega e tomam seus lugares usuais.

- Senhor, Schue. – começou ele. **"Ah, não! Não acredito que ele vai fazer isso!" – **Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido.

- Vá em frente, pode pedir, só não garanto que vou acatar de imediato.

- **Oe t«er»ftxavang**. (estou apaixonado)

- O que você acabou de dizer? – perguntou Artie.

-Que eu estou apaixonado. **"Meu Deus acho que vou morrer!"**

- Podemos saber quem é? – perguntou Sr. Schue.

Ele andou na direção de Mercedes que parecia corar e disse:

- **nga yawne lu oer **(eu amo você).

**-nga yawne lu oer** – respondeu a garota e ai ele a beijou! "**Ah, meu deus ele me beijou em frente ao clube do coral interinho!"**

- Uau! – disse Brittany.

-Sabia que vocês estavam escondendo alguma coisa. – disse Kurt.

- Nunca imaginei que fosse isso que você estava me escondendo – disse Tina para Mercedes – Estou feliz por vocês.

- Eu também - disse Mike concordando com a Tina.

- Quer dizer que meus esforços valeram à pena? – Rachel perguntou presunçosa.

- Sim, obrigada, Rachel. – falou Sam.

- Mas não era um pedido? – questionou Finn.

- Sim, e ainda é. – falou Sam.

- Mercedes Jones, você aceita ser minha namorada?

- Sim.

"**A sala explodiu em palmas animadas e como sempre os fogos de artifício e as borboletas se manifestaram quando Sam me deu um beijo surpresa."**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews?**


End file.
